<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ceaseless Hunt by ZephyrVolashki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233187">The Ceaseless Hunt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrVolashki/pseuds/ZephyrVolashki'>ZephyrVolashki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Anal Sex, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Submission, Torture, slave - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:09:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrVolashki/pseuds/ZephyrVolashki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Forced to fight for survival daily, Dimi is stranded in an abandoned and demolished city, where all he knows is being hunted for sport by merciless monsters. This changes when he finds a key to escape, but the danger of seeking liberation may force him into a life of further suffering.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Ceaseless Hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crunch.<br/>
Dimi snapped his gaze through the broken window. It was already getting dark but he hadn’t noticed it during his search for food among the rotting cupboards of one of the many abandoned houses in this god-forsaken city.<br/>
He crouched down low enough to hide his malnourished form from any potential threats while his wide eyes scanned the rubble-covered streets outside. For a few seconds, there was no movement. Dimi’s body tensed as he waited. Right when he was ready to blame his overactive paranoia for making himself believe he had heard a noise, he heard another crunch of gravel, this time much closer.<br/>
Dimi berated himself for having lost track of time. He was usually so careful about making sure he had enough daylight left to find a place to hide. Today, however, he had been sucked into his foolish greed for something to ease his gnawing hunger.<br/>
His unwise decision had cost him the ability to at least begin the night with an upper hand on his attackers, and he still hadn’t been successful in scavenging anything edible or useful.<br/>
Although Dimi knew that whoever was after him was close by, he didn’t know their exact location and debated on whether he should try to hide or simply make a run for it. He would be caught either way, but he needed to be careful in choosing the option which would buy him the most time.<br/>
Dimi saw a shadow pass over the window and he flinched, pressing himself into the wall hard enough to scratch his naked back. He closed his eyes and held his breath, waiting for any sign of being found.<br/>
His heart was pounding hard against his chest, loud enough against his own straining ears, that he feared it would give him away and he tried to calm himself down.<br/>
Once his heart had slowed enough, Dimi dared to open his eyes and slowly leaned forward to peer outside. He saw nothing, which wasn’t necessarily a comfort as he knew it was just a matter of time before he was found.<br/>
Dimi decided he was going to try and make a run for it. He crept across the dilapidated kitchen, heading for the back of the house. When he was close enough to the back door, he opened it as silently as he could, stepping outside. The moment he left the house, an unseen force slammed into his body, knocking him into the door and he fell into a crumpled heap on the ground.<br/>
Without looking to see who it was, Dimi managed to scramble to his hands and knees but before he could get up to run, his hair was grabbed and he was torn back.<br/>
Dimi struggled as his body was pulled back into the clutch of his attacker. He flinched when a pair of lips ghosted across his neck, making their way up to his ear before he was met with a familiar deep voice.<br/>
“You weren’t trying to get away from me were you?” Fletcher murmured smoothly.<br/>
Dimi’s eyes blurred with tears of frustration but he forced his body to go limp as he knew it was no use trying to struggle. He was in for a long night and the only thing he could do to try and prevent pain was to submit.<br/>
Seeing his victim surrender, Fletcher placed a small kiss just underneath Dimi’s ear and curled his lips into a smile, his stubble scratching Dimi’s skin before pulling his face away.<br/>
“Good boy.” Fletcher lifted Dimi up with his large arms and placed him against his barrel-chest, walking back towards the street that Dimi had been looking at earlier. “I have some friends who are excited to meet you.”<br/>
Dimi lowered his head, fighting his instincts which screamed at him to attack Fletcher and run. He had tried that many times and it only ended worse for him.<br/>
When they made it to the front of the house, another man’s voice met Dimi’s ears.<br/>
“Here comes the entertainment, boys.” Adler jeered.<br/>
Adler was a tall leanly-muscled man who had short black hair and wore his face in a permanent smirk.<br/>
Dimi looked up and took in the faces of the men who would be abusing him tonight. There were two other men besides Fletcher and Adler. The first was a short, tan, man, with squinty eyes and blond hair, who looked like he hadn't showered or brushed his teeth in a week.<br/>
The second was more well kept, he had vivid red wavy hair and his eyes were bright, however his demeanor was cold. Instead of smiling like the rest of the men, he stared at Dimi stoically, void of any excitement.<br/>
“Bring ‘im here.”<br/>
Fletcher did so, dropping Dimi unceremoniously at Adler’s feet. Dimi looked up cautiously, flinching his gaze back towards the ground when he saw Adler smirking down at him.<br/>
“Catching them never gets old.” Adler told the men beside him. “Especially this one. No matter how many cocks he takes, his hole is still so fucking tight.”<br/>
The two men shared a look, the short man grinning while his companion remained blank-faced.<br/>
“Go ahead, he’s all yours.” Adler took a step back and motioned for the men to go to Dimi.<br/>
The short man moved first, grabbing Dimi by his chin and pulling it up to take a closer look at him. Once satisfied, he flashed a smile, making Dimi flinch.<br/>
“God he’s so fucking perfect.” The man groaned, looking to the other man who had begun to palm himself through his pants.<br/>
“I’ll go start setting up inside for later.” Adler announced and Fletcher nodded, glancing in Dimi’s direction with a smirk. Before moving inside the house Dimi had been caught in, Adler grabbed a large box of tools which filled Dimi with dread, unsure of what was to come.<br/>
While the short man continued to stroke Dimi’s face almost gently, the red-headed man knelt down behind Dimi and grabbed his hips, pulling them up roughly.<br/>
“Hands and knees” He ordered and Dimi obeyed, adjusting his position slightly to try and avoid cutting his skin on the rubbled street, neck still craned up.<br/>
A finger traced the skin around Dimi’s hole and the short man turned his attention towards it, letting go of Dimi’s face. Dimi dropped his own gaze towards the ground, closing his eyes as he felt the red-head’s finger slowly push past his entrance, disturbing the barely-healed muscles which pushed against the intrusion.<br/>
The man pushed his finger in completely before retracting it. He then repeated the motion, this time faster. Just when Dimi had almost adjusted, the man added another finger and Dimi suppressed a groan. With two fingers in, the man began making a scissoring motion, stretching Dimi further as he wished the men would use some sort of lubricant. The man continued to finger Dimi, adding each finger next, just before he had adjusted, making sure Dimi was always in discomfort.<br/>
Dimi knew he should have been grateful for the modicum of thought put into his preparation as it rarely occurred, but he felt it was just prolonging him getting fucked. When he was penetrated, it would still hurt no matter what, and he just wanted the men to finish using his hole so they could move on to other tortures.<br/>
After watching Dimi being handled, the short man in front of him had become hard and brought his pants down, stroking himself. He grabbed Dimi’s face once again, this time with a harder grip as he brought the tip of his cock to Dimi’s slightly-parted lips. Dimi opened his mouth further as the man pushed himself in, reaching the back of Dimi.<br/>
The man’s penis was barely short enough that Dimi wouldn’t have to worry about needing to deep throat him and this small mercy helped Dimi relax marginally. He closed his lips around the cock and bobbed his head slightly as the man began thrusting shallowly. The man’s hips met the timing of Dimi’s own movement until the man began picking up the pace.<br/>
Smack!<br/>
Dimi flinched as the man behind him gave his ass a hard slap, but luckily managed to barely avoid scraping his teeth across the dick pressing into his mouth. The four fingers which had been inside Dimi were removed but replaced with something larger. Dimi groaned past the dick in his mouth as the other man entered his hole steadily.<br/>
“Aw fuck!” The shorter man crowed. “Feels so fucking good when your whore mouth moans on my fat cock.”<br/>
Dimi tried to focus on the cock in his mouth but was distracted by the other one, which was definitely much bigger. Luckily the man seemed to have decided he was going to use lube and the pain was bearable as Dimi was stretched against the thick cock. His ass was slapped a few more times before the man fucking him from behind pulled out just enough to plunge back into him.<br/>
The red-head began an even pace, pushing deep into Dimi while the other man grabbed either side of Dimi’s face so he could have greater control and picked up his speed, breathing heavily as sweat began to trickle down his greasy face.<br/>
The two men spit-roasted Dimi whose body rocked irregularly against the force of the two men’s opposing thrusts.<br/>
“Are you enjoying that pretty boy?” Fletcher crooned at Dimi who didn’t try to respond.<br/>
“I can’t believe I didn’t try this sooner, his mouth feels incredible!” The man fucking Dimi’s throat gasped, breathlessly and Fletcher chuckled.<br/>
“He’s a good little boy.” Fletcher told the man before moving closer. “In fact, he’s being such a good boy I think he deserves a reward.”<br/>
Fletcher crouched down beside Dimi who wanted to turn his head and see what the man was planning but didn’t want to risk moving without permission so he forced himself to stay still, waiting for the pain of Fletcher’s “reward”.<br/>
Dimi let out a gasp as his own genitals were touched. Fletcher’s finger casually traced a line from the tip of Dimi, across his flaccid shaft to his balls before he gave each one a soft squeeze. He wrapped his hand around the base of Dimi’s penis and began to slowly pump it. Dimi tried to take his focus off the sensation of being touched and focus instead on the deep thrusts into his hole.<br/>
“Let me get a piece of that ass.” The short man said, pulling out of Dimi’s mouth.<br/>
Without a word, the other man pulled himself out of Dimi, giving his ass a final slap before switching places, moving his dripping length towards Dimi’s mouth.<br/>
The other man’s smaller cock pushed into Dimi easily and immediately picked up the same fast and shallow pace as before, digging his nails into Dimi’s boney hips. Getting the red-headed man’s cock into Dimi’s mouth was more challenging but he was glad to have something to distract him from Fletcher giving him a handjob.<br/>
His lips strained against the thick shaft as it moved relentlessly further into his mouth without pausing. The man grabbed the back of Dimi’s head in order to force his way inside. Once the head made it to Dimi’s throat, he gagged, receiving a moan from the man who closed his eyes in pleasure at the sound. Tears welled up in Dimi’s eyes as he fought his body’s instinct to vomit again and relaxed his throat to allow the large cock to go deeper.<br/>
The man moved at a painfully slow pace, making Dimi put all his effort into remaining relaxed. Once the man had gotten in completely, pushing Dimi’s nose into his pubic hair, he let out another groan and released Dimi’s head who couldn’t stop himself from jerking backward, coughing out the man’s dick and spitting out a gob of precum and saliva.<br/>
The shorter man seemed to be close to finishing and he took up a pace which would have been brutal for Dimi had his dick been bigger. His nails dug deeper into Dimi’s hips and he let out a gasping shout, snapping his hips into Dimi hard enough that Dimi fell forward, catching himself on his elbows before he was able to right himself as he felt the man cum inside him.<br/>
Fletcher had taken this opportunity to pump Dimi’s member more vigorously, hoping that the combined forces of his hand and the other man’s cumming would be enough to get Dimi hard but was disappointed by Dimi’s unresponsiveness.<br/>
As the man came down from the high of his orgasm, he breathlessly pulled out of Dimi and pulled Dimi’s ass cheeks apart. He gave them a good hard squeeze before wiping his dick clean on Dimi’s back.<br/>
While the man put his finished member back inside his pants, the redhead had begun to fuck Dimi’s mouth again. He picked up his slow pace steadily, continuing to go deep into Dimi’s throat each time. Dimi’s jaw began to ache wbut it was given no reprieve as the redhead began thrusting harder and faster, breathing heavily. When the man was about to cum, he pulled out of Dimi’s mouth and stoked himself rapidly until streams of semen shot from the head of his dick, landing unevenly across the ground as well as Dimi’s face.<br/>
As the man finished, Fletcher gave Dimi’s dick a few gentle slaps.<br/>
“What a perfect little cumslut, focusing on the pleasure of others.” He crooned, rubbing the back of Dimi’s neck.<br/>
Dimi lowered himself down onto his elbows to try and relieve the pressure in his back but cringed at the pain that greeted him from his ass. He stretched out his lower back moving carefully to do so without causing himself further pain.<br/>
Fletcher had finished trying to make Dimi hard and had settled for rubbing the back of his head while the redhead worked his pants back on.<br/>
It had gotten dark long ago and a cool breeze passed by, making Dimi shiver as he felt the cum harden on his face. He didn’t dare try to clean it off his face, knowing it was likely going to be there until morning.<br/>
Dimi didn’t struggle as Fletcher grabbed his chocolate brown curls which were just past his shoulders, the perfect length for tugging and pulling. His neck burned at the pressure but was too tired to fight as he was dragged towards the building Adler had gone into while the two other men followed. Dimi had no idea what Adler had been preparing inside but he wasn’t looking forward to it.<br/>
They passed through the front door and down a short hallway into a bedroom where Adler had finished making preparations. The layout was simple, just a small wooden nightstand with broken handles and a bed in the middle of the room. Two lengths of rope were attached to either side of the bottom of the bed and a pair of handcuffs were at the barred metal headboard, ready for use.<br/>
Adler grinned at the sight of Dimi being limply dragged behind Fletcher. Dimi looked wrecked, and Adler hadn’t even had his turn yet.<br/>
Fletcher lifted Dimi up just enough to push Dimi towards the bed. Without the energy to catch himself, Dimi collapsed with his lower half on the floor. Adler picked up Dimi’s legs and pushed him forward, forcing them apart to tie his ankles to the ropes fastened around the bedposts.<br/>
Dimi made a half-hearted attempt to close them so he could hide his sore hole, but Adler was too strong and had already begun tying him down, forcing Dimi into more pain.<br/>
Adler grabbed Dimi’s wrists and attached the handcuffs to them so Dimi’s body was stretched out. These handcuffs could be unlocked electronically, so once the men were done, Dimi would be left tied up until sunrise when they would be unlocked, ensuring that Dimi wouldn’t try to follow them.<br/>
With his prey tied down, Adler turned to the other men, still smirking.<br/>
“Let’s get started.”</p><p> </p><p>Dimi was fucked by Adler while the two guests took turns using a flogger to strike Dimi’s already-sore back. He was glad they hadn’t chosen to whip him as he was unsure if he would be strong enough to move in the morning, let alone do so with blood-loss. Another positive thing about being flogged was that the heat coming off Dimi’s damaged body in waves was strong enough to keep him protected from the cold.<br/>
By the end of it, Dimi was struggling to stay awake, despite the constant thud of leather hitting him hard enough for dozens of welts to form at various shapes and sizes. Although he wasn’t trying to get away, his body was jerked around and his restraints tucked at his skin painfully.<br/>
After Adler came into Dimi's hole, he and the other men spent another hour or so beating Dimi until they decided they needed drinks.<br/>
Although Dimi hated the smell of alcohol, his stomach growled in need of anything that had calories.<br/>
“Hungry, eh slut?” Adler called out and Dimi quivered into the bed without responding, trying to hide his face.<br/>
“Such a cute thing like you deserves something to eat.” Fletcher chimed in as Adler moved to Dimi.<br/>
Adler used his finger to collect the cum which had trickled from Dimi’s used hold and moved to Dimi’s side, using his other hand to lift his cowering face. Adler forced his fingers into Dimi’s mouth and rubbed the cum along his tongue while Dimi clenched his eyes shut, trying not to vomit.<br/>
No matter how many times he was forced to fuck these men, he never got used to the disgusting taste of their cum.<br/>
Dimi managed to swallow the cum without throwing up and the men stuck around a while longer before leaving him finally after removing the ties from Dimi’s ankles so all that restrained him were the handcuffs.<br/>
“Thanks for the fun, sweetheart.” Fletcher called out before leaving and the other men chorused their agreements leaving the house.<br/>
Dimi listened as the men’s laughter faded into the distance and brought his legs up gently, curling onto his side the best he could so he could get some sleep.<br/>
He would need his energy for the morning when his handcuffs would be unlocked so he could wander the vast wasteland of a city he had been stuck in for months. He spent the daytime searching ruined houses for food, clothing, or anything else to aid him in his desperate struggle for survival against the monsters who hunted him. He had no idea what had happened to the city but he didn’t think about it too much, he only cared about finding food and water.<br/>
They only came at night, and not in any particular pattern. Sometimes they would abuse him for nights in a row, or he would be left in peace for the same amount of time, long enough for him to think he was safe before they found him again.<br/>
The only thing that never changed was that Fletcher and Adler were always the ones who found him. They brought different men and sometimes even women to chase Dimi down and have their fun before leaving him handcuffed. They would chase Dimi and once he was caught, he would be raped, tortured, forced to perform humiliating acts, and abused until he could barely move.<br/>
In the morning when the handcuffs came off, Dimi would be off, searching for food and water again until he found a place to try and hide. He had never once succeeded in losing the men once he knew they were after him, but that didn’t stop him from trying.<br/>
He had no idea where he was, no memory of a life before this, nothing other than his name and the instinct to try and make it across the vast dead city which he was trapped in. The city was huge, buildings spread across the valley which was completely encompassed by tall looming mountains.<br/>
He had been making his way across the city for months, urged on by the feeling that he would be safe if he could just make it to the other side. He had no reason to believe that crossing the valley meant safety, as anything beyond the city was blocked by mountains, but having this goal made it easier for Dimi to fight for his survival.<br/>
With his entire body aching and his throat constricted with need for water while his stomach did the same for food, Dimi fell into an anxious sleep, dreaming of food and safety.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>